Monison Love
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Mona / Alison romance.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Monison Love**

 **Alison and Mona are in Alison's bedroom. It's a nice warm Friday in the summer. The 2 women, both 25 years old, have been dating for about a year now, but they still haven't had sex with each other.**

Both of them wanted it to be special and awesome, so they decided to wait, but they know that tonight is the night that it will happen.

Neither woman is a virgin, of course. Alison lost her v with Ezra Fitz at age 14 and Mona lost her v with Noel Khan at age 16.

"So, nice night huh?" says Mona.

"Yeah, it's a perfect summer-night. It kinda turns me on." says Alison.

"Really? Nice." says Mona.

"Oh you like that, sweetie?" says Alison with her bright sexy signature Hollywood-smile.

"Well...uh, yeah...I guess..." says Mona.

"That's good, let's cuddle." says Alison with a smooth seductive tone.

"Okay." says Mona, unable to say no to her hot girlfriend.

"Mona, baby, come to me." says Alison with an erotic wink as she slowly takes off her black tank top and her white skinny jeans.

"Ali, I'm your girl..." says Mona in a cute childish tone.

"Yeah, you are, Mona. Aww, so cute you are." says Alison as she unzip Mona's jacket and gently pull it off.

Alison then remove Mona's t-shirt, jeans and bra.

"Nice, your boobs are creamy and firm." says Alison as she lean in and gently suck on Mona's left boob.

"Oh my gosh, yes!" moans Mona.

Alison simply smile, happy that her girlfriend enjoy what she does to her.

"Ali, don't stop...keep going..." moans Mona.

Alison does what Mona tell her to.

Alison has one hand on Mona's ass and with her other hand she pull off her panties.

Mona notice this and says "Take off mine too, babe."

Alison giggle and slowly pull down Mona's red panties.

"Mmmm, yeah..." mumbles Alison who get extra horny from the scent of Mona's sexy pussy.

"Lick me please..." begs Mona with a sexy cute smirk.

"No, first you'll lick me." says Alison.

Mona goes down on her knees and starts to lick Alison's soft sexy pussy.

"Ahhh, fuck yeah!" moans Alison.

Mona simply keep licking Alison's pussy.

"Mmmm, yeah! Fuckin' amazing!" moans Alison.

10 minutes later.

"Holy fuckin' shit...yeah!" moans Alison with pleasure as she cum and squirt a lot of smooth pussy-juice right into Mona's open mouth.

With a smile, Mona drinks all of it.

"Sorry...didn't mean to cum in your mouth, sweetie." says Alison with a sweet friendly voice.

"It's okay. I wanted you to do that, Alison. It was yummy." says Mona with a cute smile.

"Oh, nice. It's sexy to drink pussy-juice...and speaking of that, now I wanna have the chance to drink some from you, babe." says Alison.

"Sure, girl." says Mona.

Alison starts to lick Mona's pussy.

"Ohhh, yes! Fuck, that's nice." moans Mona.

Alison love the sweet taste of Mona's pussy. She thinks it taste like a mix of candy, wine, ice cream and cake, all wrapped into one. In other words, totally awesome.

"Mmm, yes! Lick my cute little pussy." moans Mona.

10 minutes later.

"Awww, fuck! YES!" monas Mona with pleasure as she cum and squirt nice fresh pussy-juice into Alison's mouth.

Alison of course drinks it all with a smile.

"Wow! Such a nice drink I got from your pussy, babe." says Alison with a friendly smirk.

"No problem, girl." says Mona.

"So...what you wanna do now?" says Alison.

"I wanna go for a walk, like over to the KR, maybe..." says Mona.

"Okay, sounds nice." says Alison.

Both women grab their purse and then they walk hand in hand to the KR.

The nice cool summer-wind feel good in their hair as they walk.

When they get to the KR, Alison open her black leather purse and pull out something she hide in her right hand.

Alison then goes down on her knees in front of Mona and says "Mona Liza-Anne Vanderwaal, you're so damn sexy and beautiful. To be with you is pure magic and I hope that you want to be my girl forever. On this day I ask you, will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes, of course!" says a very happy Mona with a cute friendly smile.

Alison stands up again and reveal what she has in her hand, a golden ring with a bright white stone.

"Mona, I'm glad you wanna be mine forever." says Alison as she smile and gently slide the ring onto Mona's finger.

Some happy tears fall down Alison's face.

"Ali, I'm so happy that I get to become Alison DiLaurentis' wife." says Mona as she cry some happy tears too.

"Awww, cute!" says a very happy Alison. "I look forward to spending the rest of my amazing life with you, babe. You are my one true love."

 **The End.**


End file.
